The Staff Team
The staff team consists of many interesting and colourful characters. Whether or not they meet proper expectations is debatable. Carl Carl is the true owner of the discord server and one of the developers on the Sketchers United website. He is known to be lurking the "Future of Sketch" channel on the server, answering questions and taking in suggestions for the site. He doesn't chat much outside of that and frequently gets himself stuck in voice channels, not knowing how to leave them. Queeny She doesn't actually do anything technical with the server unlike Ted, Puft and Homie, but she puts up with Ted's bullshit and talks to people. More of a therapist than anything. Ted Ted is a retard. An absolute buffoon. He acts like a complete mong and he hurts everyone's feelings. He warned someone for not taking their socks off one time! How wacky and quirky hehe. OK LISTEN HERE THIS IS NOT TRUE FOR ONE I AM EXCEPTIONALLY SMART AND I AM ACING ALL MY SUBJECTS AT SCHOOL AND IM NOT A "BUFFOON" IM ACTUALLY A BUFFET BECAUSE IM SUPER HOT AND IM ALL YOU CAN EAT AND ALSO I DONT KNOW WHAT MONG MEANS BUT IT SOUNDS RUDE AND ALSO I AM THE MOST EMOTIONALLY SUPPORTIVE PERSON IN THE SERVER IN FACT I HAVE GOTTEN AN AWARD FOR HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT PEOPLES FEELINGS ONLINE SO SHUT UP. AND THE SOCK THING IS OUT OF CONTEXT. WHO WRITE THIS? I'M GOING TO BAN YOU IF I FIND OUT. YEAH I ABUSE MY POWER. AND YES I AM WACKY AND QUIRKY ITS CALLED BEING UNIQUE. - TED. H Dog H Dog is a cool admin with attitude. Think cool cat saves the kids but COOLER. Nothing can top that babes, and that's on periodt. Homie has done a lot with the server and makes sure that Ted and Queeny aren't abusing their admin (on the rare occasion that she's actually online). Puft A more recently added admin, Puft has spent his time spamming the word "pog" every chance he gets. He also recommended a bot or two and it is suspected that he only got promoted because of a behind the scenes affair with Ted. HE DID NOT. - TED. SHUT UP. There was totally an affair, Ted is lying.HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP QUEENY I DID NOT HAVE AN AFFAIR FOR ONE I AM NOT GAY (IM SRIOUSLY NOT STOP IT IT ISNT REAL AND I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE IM NOT GAY NOT JOKING AROUND) AND ALSO I DONT KNOW THIS PUFT FIGURE AND ALSO I WOULD NEVER HAVE AN AFFFAIR BECAUSE I AM ENGAGED AND IN LOVE WITH TED. - TED. ok ted WHAT DO YOU MEAN "OK TED" FUCK YOU. love you too ted :) Pride Nagito the host of sketchers united podcast with sachi also works for the government and promotes gay rights Lea very cool moderator Willow very cool moderator Sheldon cute Toxity haha toxic xdxd Gabriella very cool mod Splash makes epic jokes, we love splash Sachi sachi is epic and should be admin :rage: Ronnie cool